Without It
by GuiltyMe
Summary: Set during HBP. My take on what would have happened if Hermione had found out why Ron was upset with her before he got with Lavender.


It had been a full week before Hermione decided something had to be done. Ron's foul mood had gone on quite long enough. The problem was, she had no idea what he's upset about.

She tried asking Harry but he just looked uncomfortable and gave a vague non-committal answer. One thing seemed to be certain, Ron was only mad at Hermione. He wasn't short-tempered or withdrawn with anyone else.

Hermione was at a loss. What could he be so upset about that he doesn't even want to row about it? In the past, the sullen silence and avoiding each other happened after a fight. But they hadn't fought! She thought things had been going well between them. She'd invited him to Slughorn's Christmas party and she thought maybe they'd finally-finally be moving toward something.

Wait, was that it? Was Ron upset about Slughorn's party? The only way to find out is to ask him, Hermione decides. The problem is, how? Ron's avoiding her. Practically the only time he can't shake her off is Prefect's rounds.

Rounds! Of course! Maybe he'll tell her what's wrong if they're the only ones around. Tonight then, she'll ask him why he's angry with her tonight.

* * *

Hermione stands at the top of the stairs to the girls dormitory and attempts to smooth her hair. She sighs discontentedly when her frizz refuses to stay down. Oh this is just silly! As if fixing her hair is going to make Ron suddenly willing to be around her again. Hermione shakes her head and removes a stray hair that's trapped between her fingers before heading downstairs.

She spots Ron and Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace discussing Quidditch practice. Hermione takes a breath, arranging her face in a soft smile, before walking over.

"We've got to get in a few more practices before Saturday. Do you think the team would be willing to meet before classes?" Harry asks.

"I'm sure you won't have a hard time convincing everyone. No one wants to lose to Slytherin. Depending on what time you want it to start. I doubt anyone fancies being on the pitch before the sun." Ron chuckles. His laugh cuts off when he sees Hermione.

Hermione's throat suddenly feels dry. She clears her throat, pushing away the discomfort, and keeps her face neutral. "Hello. Sorry to interrupt the Quidditch talk but are you ready to go on rounds Ron?"

Ron looks down at his watch, surprised. "Is it time already. Blimey. I haven't even started on the Charms homework for tomorrow."

"Oh I can help you with that after rounds." Hermione offers, smiling. That's an opening! Ron always appreciates her help with his schoolwork, even more so when he doesn't have to beg for it.

Ron thinks for a second before calculating, "Say Hermione, maybe you could do rounds without me? Then I could work on Charms and neither one of us would have to stay up late." He look he gives her is almost a challenge.

Hermione blinks at him. "You can't skip rounds. It won't take long and it's no trouble for me to help you. I did it ages ago."

Ron's eyes narrow and he clenches his jaw, "We all know how ahead of the rest of us you are." Ron stands abruptly and walks to the portrait hole without waiting for her.

Hermione raises her eyebrows at Harry and he shrugs his shoulders. Ron calls through the portrait hole, "Are you coming or not?"

Hermione follows after him more confused now than ever. Ron starts down the hall when he sees her coming and she quickens her pace to catch up to him. "Ron hold on. You can't seriously be mad at me for saying you can't skip rounds. You're a prefect! You have to set an example for everyone."

Ron stops and allows her to reach him. "Not finishing my homework sets a pretty poor example for everyone if you ask me." he retorts.

Hermione takes a breath and bites back her response. The goal is to smooth things over, remember? Not end up in a fight because he's lashing out. Time to get back on the right foot. "Where do you want to start?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get this over with." Ron starts down the corridor and Hermione trails behind him. She tries to strike up a conversation, but he won't cooperate. The most she can get out of him is a grunt when she asks how Quidditch practice has been going, so they walk their rounds in silence. They didn't even stumble across anything amiss. Not even Peeves was up to anything nefarious.

As they're nearing the end of rounds, Hermione decides to rip off the band-aid. At the base of the Astronomy tower, Hermione braces herself. "Ron, have I done something to offered you?"

Ron makes eye contact for a second before turning his attention forward. He exhales through his nose in a huff. "Why would you ask that?"

"You've seemed annoyed with me lately and I can't comprehend why." Hermione says. She puts her hand on his arm as she stops, pulling his attention back to her. His blue eyes are unreadable in the lamp light but Hermione presses on, "I'd like to know why you're upset with me so we can talk about it and move on."

Ron rotates his body slightly so his arm is no longer under her hand. "I don't know what you mean."

"Come off it Ron." Hermione says losing her patience with him, "Can you just talk to me? Please?"

Rom shuffles his feet and looks over the top of her head, "I-"

Ron's head snaps over his left shoulder as a laugh carries down the stairs. He bolts up the stairs to find the source of the sound and Hermione runs after him, already annoyed with whoever's up there.

When they reach the top of the stairs they find two fourth year Hufflepuffs, snogging.

"Oy! You're not supposed to be up here!" The pair spring apart at Ron's outburst, horrified. Hannah stands frozen while Percy bends down frantically to retrieve his fallen cloak.

"This is a bloody school you know! This tower is for observing astronomy, not groping each other." Ron shouts.

"We-we know." Hannah stutters, "We-we were charting constellations."

"Really? Did you find any in the back of his throat?" Ron snaps.

Hannah flinches and Percy's blushes uncomfortably.

"Five points from Hufflepuff. Get back to your dormitories." Hermione says. The pair move past them quickly, eager to get away as Ron turns on Hermione, "Five points? Fifty's more like it! And don't let me catch you up here again."

"That's enough Ron! What's gotten into you?" The confusion and hurt from the past week has simmered into anger. Hermione's had enough.

"Nothing's going on with me." Ron fires back defensively, his breathing labored.

"Please! You just screamed at Hannah and Percy like they were assaulting your Mum. You wanted to skip rounds. You don't want my help on your homework. You've been rubbish to me all week and I want to know why. What did I do? Is it because I invited you to Slugghorn's Christmas party? Because if you don't want to go you can just say so." Hermione crosses her arms and blocks the staircase. He's not running away from this conversation again.

"I don't care about Slughorn's party." Ron retorts.

"Then what is it Ronald?! Why are you angry with me?!" Hermione snaps exasperated.

"Because you snogged Victor Krum!" Ron shouts back. His eyes widened in horror at his words and his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, as if trying to take the words back.

Of all the reasons Ron could have to be upset with her, this is the last thing she would have suspected. "What?"

Ron sighs and walks over to the open window, keeping his back to Hermione. The fight seems to have gone out of him. He's not ignoring her, like he had all week, he's sealing himself to answer. "Last week Harry and I ducked down the corridor behind the dragon trials tapestry on our way to Gryffindor tower and we found Ginny and Dean snogging. I yelled at Ginny that she shouldn't be doing that, that she'd get a reputation as a slag. And she said that Harry snogged Cho and you snogged Krum and I was the only one who hadn't snogged anyone."

Hermione moves closer as he quietly speaks. "And that made you angry with me?"

"Yeah… no… I don't know really. It just made me angry."

Ron continues to stare out the window. A breeze blows in and he watches the trees in the forbidden forest dance. Hermione stands beside him at the window and stares out as well. They're both quiet for a moment before she speaks, "I didn't snog Victor."

Ron turns to look at her surprised and dare she say hopeful? "No? Not after the Yule Ball?"

"No." Hermione responds tentatively, "He kissed me once, after the ball, but I told him I was only interested in being friends. I've never snogged anyone."

Ron's face falls ever so slightly. "But you kissed him?"

"It was nothing, over in a second." Hermione dismisses.

"Right." Ron shifts his weight and turns away from the window, "We'd better get on with it."

Hermione can feel him distancing himself again. What does it matter that she kissed Victor? It was two years ago! Before she can think better of it, Hermione leans up and pecks Ron's lips. She pulls away before he can really register what's happened, but his eyebrows jump to the top of his forehead.

"It was like that." Hermione said softly looking out the window. Oh Godrick, what did she do? She misjudged the situation. This is going to make things horribly awkward. Why did she do that!

"Oh. That was unexpected." From the corner of her eye, Hermione sees Ron touch his lips with the tips of his fingers. "I didn't even have time to react."

"Neither did I. When he kissed me. Is it even fair to say that I kissed him? It was just like that. I kissed you, but you didn't kiss me. It doesn't really count." Hermione rambled. Her cheeks flushed hotly in the cool evening air. She'd just kissed Ron! And he hadn't kissed her back. She started to think Ron's plan about finishing up rounds was an excellent idea.

"Hermione-" Ron starts.

"We should head back. You've still got that Charms homework to finish." Hermione turns away from the window and starts down the stairs. She has to make a conscious effort not to run down them and flee the scene.

They walked in silence back to the common room and Hermione goes straight for the dormitory stairs.

"Hermione?" Ron calls before she can make her escape. She turns back, still poised to fly up the steps.

"Goodnight." He says with a soft smile.

Hermione returns his smile uneasily. "Goodnight Ron."

Harry observes this exchange from a table where he's working on his own essay. "What's going on with you two?" he asks Ron, fiddling with his quill.

"No idea, mate." Ron says still looking at the stairs Hermione's disappeared up.

* * *

How is she going to face Ron today? Oh she's made things worse. She kissed him and he didn't kiss her back!

But he didn't have a chance to kiss her back. He said so himself, he didn't have time to react.

But that doesn't mean he wanted to kiss her back. Reacting could mean pulling away. Maybe I should just stay in the library today. Hermione tortured herself all the way down to the Great Hall. There'd been no sign of Ron in the common room this morning.

Maybe Ron will continue avoiding her. Was that really so bad? As Hermione enters the Great Hall, she sees Ron and Harry already enjoying breakfast. She stops and considers leaving before they realize she's there. She's not even that hungry really. Before she can make her escape, Ron looks up.

"Morning Hermione. D'you want some toast?" he asks offering her a plate piled high.

Did he want to pretend last night hadn't happened? That would be perfectly okay with her. He didn't seem to be mad at her anymore and that was the best that Hermione could hope for. They would just go back to the status quo and forget she'd momentarily lost her mind and kissed him.

"Thanks." she smiles shyly and takes a seat opposite him, next to Harry. Ron smiles and Harry looks between the two in bewilderment. Last night things had been tense between his two best friends. Do Hermione's cheeks seem a bit more pink than usual? What happened on rounds last night? Harry decides not to look a gift horse in the mouth and turns back to his breakfast.

"So quidditch practice tonight at seven yeah?" he asks, turning Ron's attention back to him.

"Sounds good. What about you Hermione?" Ron says back to her.

Hermione stops chewing her toast confused. "Am I going to quidditch practice at seven?"

Ron chuckles once before taking a drink of his pumpkin juice. "No. Do you have any plans for the evening?"

Hermione suddenly finds the Great Hall unseasonably warm. She swallows before answering, "I'm going to the library to study for an Ancient Runes exam I have next week."

"Brilliant. Maybe I'll go there myself after practice. I've got an assignment to work on, maybe you could help me?" Ron asks hopefully, a crooked smile on his face. Hermione's heart starts beating at a more reasonable pace as relief washes over her. Things were really going back to normal.

"Sure. What's the assignment? The Transfiguration essay?" Hermione asks as she munches on a piece of bacon.

"No something else. We can talk about it later." Ron responds.

Was it her imagination, or was Ron staring at her lips? Hermione chokes lightly and coughs. Ron reaches a long arm out for the pumpkin juice pitcher and pours a goblet, offering it to her.

"Thanks," she coughs before tipping it back. A drop rolls down the left corner of her mouth. Hermione knows she doesn't imagine Ron watching its progress over her chin and down her neck. She sets the cup down and wipes at herself with a napkin.

Ron blinks and seems to realizes he's staring. He picks up his fork and turns back to Harry as he stabs a piece of potato. "Any word on Andrew's new gloves?"

"There supposed to arrive tomorrow but it might be better for him to use his old ones. There at least broken in. He won't be a very effective beater if he's got blisters all over his hands and can't hold the bat." Harry remarks between bites.

While Harry and Ron debate the merits of old, worn equipment over new, Hermione thinks maybe things won't be going back to business as usual. Does Ron want there to be a new normal? She glances at him and finds him smiling, his eyes already on her. She flushes and looking back down at her plate.

They finish up with breakfast and head off to their first class of the day, potions. Hermione sets her bag down at her usual table, glad to get some space from Ron. Observing him from a distance might help her figure out what he's thinking. She rummages for her book and hears another bag land on the table. She turns to greet Neville, her usual table mate, and finds familiar blue eyes under ginger hair instead. The surprise is obvious on her face.

"I thought I'd work with you today, if that's alright?" Ron smiles.

Hermione's surprise turns to concern, "But what about Neville?"

Ron points over his shoulder, "He's set up with Harry already."

Hermione turns and sees that Neville is in fact set up at Ron's usual table with Harry, talking away and setting up his quill and parchment.

"Alright then." Hermione smiles and orders herself to calm down. It isn't that strange for Ron to sit with her. There aren't assigned seats after all. Just because he's sat with Harry ever since that stupid Prince's book turned him into a potion's savant, it doesn't mean anything. Maybe Ron's just trying to show her that everything's okay between them again.

Hermione sits down and organizes her supplies while Ron pulls his own from his bag. After Ron sits down, she realizes they're sitting very close. So close that she can feel the heat coming off of him. It's not weird, she tells herself. They'll be moving to make the potion soon anyway.

Slughorn enters the classroom with a flourish and begins his lecture on the potion they'll be making today. "I don't know about you lot, but I've been feeling a bit under the weather." He says, before sneezing. "So I've decided today we'll be making Pepper Up potions. It's like my friend Jerome Milfer the head healer at St. Mungo's always tells me, "When you start to feel down, best to Pepper Up! Can anyone tell me where this potion gets its name from?"

Hermione raises her hand and inadvertently bumps her leg against Ron's.

"Yes Miss Granger." Slughorn calls on her, pleasant expectations evident on his face.

Hermione lowered her hand as she answered, shifting to put some distance between the two of them. "It's a common misconception that the name refers to the feeling one gets from taking the potion, but actually it's named for the witch who originally brewed it, Lucy Pepper."

"Excellent as always Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor." Slughorn turns and heads back to the front of the room.

"Nice one." Ron whispers to her, bumping his leg against hers.

"Thanks." Hermione whispers back smiling.

"Now Pepper Up potion is not particularly difficult to brew, as you'll find out soon enough, but it does require time and focus. You'll find the instructions on page 112, working in teams you'll have until the end of class to finish. And after I've graded them, I'll give them back to you. Like Mifler says, it's always good to have some Pepper Up on hand. You may begin."

Hermione opens her book and reads through the ingredients while Ron starts heating the cauldron. It's not the first time they've made a potion together, and they fall into an easy rhythm. The potion making itself is mostly uneventful, but near the end Ron does something unexpected.

She's peering over the cauldron, quietly counting the clockwise stirs when she suddenly feels him behind her. He leans over her and she gasps at his sudden appearance in her peripheral vision.

"Sorry" he says softly, "I couldn't see." They have to drop the last ingredient in on the twenty-eighth rotation. He reaches across her for the bitter root and watches as she stirs.

His breath tickles her hair against her face. She tucks her hair behind her ear and the back of her hand brushes his cheek.

"Sorry" she whispers. It takes more effort than it should to focus on not losing count. His skin was unexpectedly smooth.

"S'alright." he murmurs back. On the twenty-eight turn he drops the bitter root into the cauldron and places his hand on the table. They watch as the potion turns the golden yellow color the book describes as she continues to stir.

"Looks great." He says tilting his head to look at her. She turns to him and realizes how close their faces are. Have his eyelashes always been that long? She watches his gaze flit down to her mouth and she tucks the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth.

Ron swallows before making eye contact again. "I'll grab a vile to put it in." He moves to the front table to collect the glass for their sample and Hermione watches him, reminding herself to breathe normally.

Potions was the only class they had together that day. Hermione wasn't sure if that was lucky or unlucky. Having some distance should help her think properly without him looking at or touching her. Was it bad that he was staring? Not necessarily. If she could just figure out what it means. They'd have to talk about it, as soon as possible.

For the first time that Hermione can remember, she wished she had fewer classes. She was too distracted to focus on anything. She thought about pulling Ron aside before dinner, but what if the conversation didn't end well? Better to wait until later on. After they were expected in public. Then she'd have the whole night to process and figure out the best way forward.

She sat with Ginny and Luna at dinner. She wasn't avoiding Ron per say, but she was so anxious it was better to keep him at a safe distance. She found her eyes straying to where he sat with the rest of the sixth year boys. He always seemed to know when she was going to look at him and her chest burned every time they locked eyes.

When Ron and Harry stopped to collect Ginny for practice, he said, "See you later in the library." His eyes suggested more meaning than his words and she could only nod.

"Have you two finally come to terms with how you feel about each other? That's lovely." Luna said after they walked away.

Hermione turns to her flushing pink. "What?"

"Oh you haven't then? That's a shame." Luna twirls her fork through her dessert.

"What are you talking about Luna?" Hermione leans forward, lowering her voice.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed it. He cares about you deeply, it's rather obvious. Especially after the DA meetings last year." Luna continues to play with her food, while Hermione looks on, flabbergasted.

"What about the DA meetings?" She asks. She doesn't remember anything particularly telling about any of the meetings. Ron stuck up for her when they were caught and tried to take the brunt of the punishment, it's true. But that was what friends did for each other.

"Ron's patronus." Luna answers dreamily.

Hermione feels her patience for Luna wearing thin. "It's a small dog, what of it?"

"It's a Jack Russell terrier." Luna responds, turning her eyes to Hermione, "They chase otters."

Hermione's eyes go wide as she realizes what Luna's saying, what Luna's understand since last year. Ron has feelings for Hermione.

* * *

Hermione sat at her favorite table in the library and pretended to study while she waited for Ron. It was a quarter after nine and she was growing restless. Surely practice had to have finished by now. The sun set an hour ago, he should be here soon. This knowledge did nothing to calm her nerves.

And what was she so nervous for anyway? She knew how he felt about her now, didn't she? Well she thought she knew. But did she? Ron had always liked arguing with her, it was a verbal kind of chase. And just because their patronuses were animals that interact with each other, it didn't mean anything. It's not as if they were the was he?!

Hermione rested her head on her arms and focused on taking deep breaths. She'd read somewhere that taking three deep breaths forces the body to relax. And she needed to calm down. She was wound so tightly she might snap before Ron even gets here.

"Mione. Are you alright?"

Hermione jerks her head up and finds Ron standing beside her. His hair still damp from the shower.

"Yes. Sorry, long day. How was practice?" Hermione asks straightening up. Ron pulls out the chair next to her and sits down, facing her. The clean smell of him wafts over her and she breathes it in deeply.

"Pretty well. Everyone's antsy because it's the first game, but I think we turned the corner from nervous to excited. I blocked a goal with my elbow tonight." He grins.

Hermione smiles back at him, happy to see him proud of himself, "That's wonderful Ron."

"So listen, about last night." Ron pauses and Hermione's throat becomes dry. "I was unfair to you and I want to apologize. You were right, as usual. It doesn't count if both people don't get to participate." Ron looks at her warm brown eyes and smiles softly, "So I'd like a do over."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione murmurs softly, not sure she's heard him correctly. Was he saying what she thinks he's saying?

"I'd like to try again. To kiss you. If that's alright?" Ron's expression falls slightly, losing confidence by her lack of response.

Hermione thinks she's on the verge of hyperventilating. Ron wants to kiss her. This isn't one of her more realistic dreams. This is happening. But why now?

_Because he's never snogged anyone, and he knows you haven't either._ A dark voice whispers in the back of her mind.

Hermione pushes back her chair and stands abruptly. "Why?"

Ron looks up at her confused, "What?"

"Why do you want to kiss me?" Hermione huffs. "Because I swear Ronald, if you think I'll be your test subject so you can perfect your technique!" Her voice gets higher as she speaks and she crosses her arms protectively over her chest.

Realization dawns across Ron's face and he looks at Hermione earnestly. "I could never think of you that way."

He swallows and pushes back his own chair to stand in front of her. "I want to kiss you because in all of the times I imagined our first kiss, I got to kiss you back. I didn't yesterday and I want to fix that."

Hermione swallows, uncrosses her arms, and lowers them to her sides, clenching her fists. "Okay."

"Yeah?" Ron asks taking a step closer.

Hermione nods and looks up at him nervously. She makes a conscious effort to slow her breathing and Ron reaches for her forearms. Goosebumps erupt on her arms as he slides his hands down her wrists before stopping at her hands.

"You're skin is so soft." Ron marvels. Her fingers uncurl to wrap around his as she giggles. Ron tilts his head to the side and starts to lean towards her.

"Library's closing. You lot best clear out." Madam Pince suddenly appears behind Ron and they spring apart as if they've been shocked.

"Of course." Hermione squeaks. She hastily shoves her belongings into her bag, cheeks pink. Ron waits for her and they walk to the exit conspicuously not touching.

The door swings closed behind them and Ron turns to her, "Listen Mione-"

His sentence cuts off abruptly when she grabs the front of his robes and crashes her lips to his. His arms wrap around her and he hauls her against him, lifting her off her feet, as she sucks his bottom lip into her mouth and runs her tongue along it. He groans and it burns hot through her chest.

Her bag slides from her shoulder and she jolts as it lands in the crook of her elbow. Their lips disconnect with a loud smack. He sets her down gently but his arms stay around her. They look at each other for a moment, before Ron rests his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. Hermione does the same, trying to calm her racing heart.

"I'm sorry." She pants unclenching her hands, palms flattening against his chest. "I couldn't hold it in any longer." They stay like this for a moment, eyes closed, steadying their breathing.

"Blimey Hermione." Ron pulls back and looks at her again, "That's the second time you've kissed me."

"I know." She sighs. His heart beats quickly under her hand and she finds it oddly calming.

Ron's eyes bore into her and pulls her bag from her arm. He sets it down beside them and brings his hand to her face. His thumb rubs her cheek while his fingers dance over her neck.

"Suppress the urge to overachieve and let me have a go would you?" He murmurs playfully.

Hermione laughs softly as Ron leans forward and brings their lips together again. He kisses her slowly, as if they have all the time in the world. And Hermione thinks to herself, maybe they do.

* * *

Ron pulls the tapestry from the wall and looks into the dark alcove. The private spot is a favorite for couples. It's not known to all the prefects, but they've caught a few peers inside.

"Hermione come here," Ron whispers, holding the tapestry out so she can pass through, "You'll never believe who's fooling around in here."

"Who?" Hermione whispers as she steps up into the small walkway. As her eyes adjust to the dark she doesn't see any movement.

Ron steps in behind her and spins her around, pinning her against the wall in one smooth motion.

"Us." he says before claiming her mouth.

A thrill runs through Hermione as he slides her cloak from her shoulders. He brings one hand to her hip, pulling their waists together and begins unbuttoning her shirt with the other. She weaves her fingers into his ginger hair and pulls when he bites her bottom lip. His tongue soothes the bite and she moans before leaning away from him.

"Ron." She says breathy but he's unfazed. He moves his lips down her jaw to her neck, sucking on the spot he knows she likes. "We have rounds."

"Fuck rounds." He mutters against her neck. "I've been thinking about this all day." He slides his knee between her legs and the delightful friction catches her off guard. Ron's hand dips into her shirt as he brings his lips back to hers. She gasps as he rolls her pert nipple between his thumb and index finger.

She feels his hardness below her navel and rubs her hand along him. Ron groans into her mouth and sound goes right to her core.

"We can't get caught." She breathes against him.

"We won't." He responds assuredly, "The mistake everyone else makes is staying here for too long."

"You're right," she says unbuttoning his pants, "Best be quick about it."

Ron pulls back to look at her in wonder, "Really?"

She nods her head, pulling him free from his trousers.

"Brilliant!" He hooks his thumbs under the elastic and slides her knickers down her legs.

"Are you sure you're ready for me?" He asks concerned.

Hermione takes his hand and brings it to her center, teasing herself with his fingers. "You're not the only one that's been thinking about this all day."

Ron shutters as he runs his fingers over her entrance. He kisses her again hotly before bringing his hands to her arse. Hermione wraps her arms around his broad shoulders as he lifts her up, pressing her against the wall.

He slides inside her quickly and she moans. No one would ever suspect how fond top-marks prefect Hermione is of this. Being the only one to know how secretly wild she is is a major turn-on for Ron.

Hermione runs her nails over Ron's scalp as she rolls her hips against him, digging her heels into his back. She runs a hand over his arm, feeling his muscles as he holds her up. No matter how many times they do this, it never ceases to amaze her how strong he is.

She brings her lips to his in another bruising kiss when she hears footsteps.

"Ron!" she whispers after pulling back, "Someone's coming!"

"You first." Rom murmurs undeterred. He latches onto the pulse point in her neck and increased his speed.

"Argh!" Hermione gasps.

She's close and Ron knows it. He sucks harder as the footsteps get louder. When she pulls his hair, he brings his mouth back to hers, swallowing her sigh. She quivers around him, clenching her teeth to keep from crying out. Hermione digs her nails between his shoulder blades as Ron shivers his own release. Ron leans his forehead against the wall behind her as they listen to the footsteps recede.

Ron leans back and places a chaste kiss on her lips. He sets her down gently on unsteady legs and runs his thumb over the mark he's left on her neck. "You'll need a concealment charm on this, Love. Sorry." He grins unapologetically.

Hermione smirks as she casts a cleansing charm over them both.

Ron holds her knickers at her feet. She steps into them and he brings them up her legs and back into place. "You know, it's not really as much fun to put them back on as it is to take them off." Ron sighs. He buttons her blouse as she smooths his hair back into place.

"I know. Play your cards right and you might get another chance tonight."

"Yeah?" he smiles.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a bath. I think I'll visit the prefect's bathroom after we finish rounds."

Ron peeks around the tapestry and holds it open for her after confirming the coast is clear. "Come on Hermione. We mustn't neglect our rounds."

Hermione steps into the hallway, squeezing Ron's backside as she passes him.

"Yes," he says taking her hand and pulling her along, "We really mustn't dawdle."


End file.
